A Matter of Trust
by Stormlight
Summary: Chiba Mamoru has been captured by the Dark Kingdom and is now working against the Senshi. After a few chance encounters with the dark prince Endymion, Usagi is determined to do whatever it takes to get her love back again. No matter what it costs.
1. One

_ANs: This was originally written as a oneshot. Inspiration taken from Billy Joel's song, of the same title._

_Recently revised and separated into smaller chapters for easier readability. These will be uploaded as I edit them.  
_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters mentioned. I do own the story._

_This story is set in the first season, during the time when Mamoru was controlled by the Dark Kingdom. This is, of course, an alternate universe and aside from the fact that he's brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom, doesn't really follow the original plot of the series at all._

_

* * *

A Matter of Trust  
by Stormlight_

_Chapter One_

To say Tsukino Usagi was depressed was like announcing the sun was hot. Not only was it stating the obvious, it was _understating_ it. Her friends worried over her constantly, especially when they saw how little she ate anymore; a sure sign that things were not good. Artemis, Aino Minako's guardian cat, couldn't seem to figure out why Usagi should be so downhearted. He stated his opinions quite bluntly, too. She was a reborn princess! Her life should have been perfect! And she had responsibilities to tend to, for Serenity's sake! Moping around as though she was dying or something was a waste of time. She had a world to protect.

It was Hino Rei, surprisingly, who calmly—or perhaps _not_ so calmly—informed the white feline that he could take his opinions and shove them where the sun didn't shine. "She never liked being Sailormoon, and now all of a sudden she's this Moon Princess we've been spending months looking for, and the future of the entire world rests on her shoulders," the irate miko snapped, ignoring Kino Makoto's pleading for her to calm down. "And to top it all off, the love of her life has been kidnapped and brainwashed by the enemy and is now on _their_ side and is probably out to kill her. What's there to be _depressed_ about?"

Artemis looked as sheepish as a cat possibly could. "Well … when you put it like _that ..._"

"We have to do something," Minako put in. "She can't continue on like this! Losing Mamoru-san to the enemy is killing her. I don't know her all that well yet, but even I can see she's not normal."

"But what _can_ we do?" Mizuno Ami asked worriedly. "Something like this has never happened before, and the chances of us succeeding in getting Mamoru-san back are very slim, indeed."

"I don't think all hope is lost though," Rei replied with quiet optimism. "Even though Tuxedo Kamen-sama claims to be our enemy now, he hasn't actually gone out of his way to hurt her. He only commands her to give him the Ginzuishou, and he promises that he _won't_ hurt her if she does."

"But, he doesn't keep the youma from attempting to hurt her," Makoto pointed out. "And he never tries to save her anymore when she needs help. Well," she amended slowly, upon remembering his actions at the skating rink, "not _all_ the time, anyway."

"Yes, but the point is, he's never actually _hurt_ her," Rei exclaimed in frustration, ramming slender fingers through dark hair. "And I think it's because deep inside of him, there's a part of him that still remembers what they were, and that he loves her."

"I agree." This quiet statement came from Minako. "We all saw what happened when the Princess was revealed, the bond that grew between them. They're soulmates, and no evil in the world can completely sever that bond. Even though Beryl controls his mind, she cannot hold his heart. I believe that in time he'll break free of the spell, and if not, Usagi will certainly help him to do so."

"But when?" Ami pressed. "What if he actually tries to hurt or kill her? What good will it do if he only remembers after she's dead?"

"That's why _we're_ here to protect her," Minako replied, with slight disapproval at her teammate's pessimistic attitude. "With us around, no one is gonna touch her!"

The other Senshi heartily agreed with her on that subject.

* * *

He stood staring out the window of the room he'd been given, gazing blindly upon the dark, foreboding landscape stretching for miles before him. The quarters were immense, lavishly decorated with rich velvet of the deepest red and black. But they were so … dark. Like everything else in this dreary world, this Dark Kingdom.

Prince Endymion sighed as he let the heavy curtain fall closed again, blocking out what little light managed to filter into the room. There was a small corner of his mind that seemed to remember a spacious apartment with large windows to let the light stream in, decorated in shades of green and cream and rich mahogany. But when he reached for the memory, trying to draw it closer, a blackness rose up to meet it, pushing it away until there was only the present to be had; the dark, stifling present that seemed to choke out every bit of life existing in this strange land.

Endymion suddenly felt as though he was suffocating. The air was stifling and dank and hot, and he felt like he could choke. He needed … he needed … to get away. He needed to leave this place, to collect his thoughts. His head was beginning to pound with the ache that seemed to constantly linger just behind his eyes, and with a growl of frustration, he tore the armor from his body until he stood clothed only in black pants and a tunic, then summoned a gate to take him into the other world. Into Sailormoon's world.

This was not the first time he'd ventured on his own onto that forbidden planet when not sent after the Ginzuishou. No doubt Queen Beryl would be furious if she ever discovered his little excursions; she liked to keep her pets on a tight leash. Endymion smirked. He knew very well that even though he was her "favorite", she mistrusted him the same way she mistrusted all of her subjects. And she was right to do so, the dark prince thought smugly. His loyalty was not given lightly, after all, and he kept his own secrets, just like everyone else in this bizarre world. He did as he pleased. Was he not of royalty? Did that not entitle him to some freedom?

With a disparaging glance over his shoulder at the dim room, he stepped through the black, swirling vortex that appeared before him, and was gone.

* * *

Usagi walked slowly through the park, a warm, afternoon breeze flowing around her, teasing her long hair and playfully lifting the hem of her skirt. She barely noticed; her thoughts were turned elsewhere, to Chiba Mamoru, as always. It wasn't fair, she thought sadly. It just wasn't fair that, after everything she'd been through with him, after having gotten to know him well enough to fall in love with him, he should be taken away from her. She missed him with everything in her being. It felt as though her soul had been ripped apart, and maybe it had been. What made it worse was that he wasn't even dead. If he had been, maybe she could have gotten over it, moved on with her life, despite the pain his death would have brought her. But to have lost him to the Dark Kingdom—to know he was alive and yet now _hated_ her, more than he'd ever had before—it was almost too much to bear.

Whenever there was a battle now, she faced it with a mixture of dread and excitement, because she knew _he_ would be there. Although he was no longer on their side, to be able to see him and even to talk to him, if only to plead with him to return to her, was like a balm to her aching heart. But then he'd leave them again, vanishing as quickly as he'd come with the threat of retaliation the next time they met. So far, he had not yet carried out such a threat, and for that she was grateful … but she couldn't help fearing the time when he would make good on his promise, and what would she do then? How could she possibly defend herself against him? How could she lift a hand to harm him, even if only to protect herself, and how could she ever let anyone else harm him? If push came to shove, she feared she would sooner let him kill her than to let anyone else kill him.

With a shuddering sigh, Usagi paused in front of the lake and sank down on its grassy shore, tucking her knees to her chest and pressing her face against them. How could she go on living after all this? When had everything become so complicated? Her entire life had changed in the course of a single moment, and she felt as if the weight of the entire world rested on her shoulders. Which, she thought with grim humor, it actually sort of _did_. The irony of her situation was not lost on her. How often, as a little girl, had she dreamt of being a princess? How often had she wished for a prince to ride in on a gallant white steed and carry her away, like in Sleeping Beauty?

Well, she was a princess, all right, but she had yet to discover her fairy tale ending. The love affair with her prince had been ill-fated from the very beginning, and now just when things might have changed between them, he had been torn from her completely. The evil queen was winning. It was only a matter of time before the spindle stabbed the princess' heart, and there was no longer a knight in shining armor to sweep in and rescue her. There might be a Happily Ever After, all right … but it wasn't going to be hers.

Usagi once more rested her head on her knees, and let hot, bitter tears escape.

* * *

Endymion stood and gazed around the garden he had appeared in, breathing deeply of the scent of flowers and sunlight. It was so familiar to him … and yet so alien. The corrupted part of him rejected the sunlight and flowers as being frivolous and unnecessary, and yet some small, nearly forgotten part seemed to thrive on it. It was this part that rose up and pushed the shadows away, commanding the prince to enjoy the warmth on his cool skin and the light and color before eyes now used to nothing but shade and darkness.

People strolled past him, oblivious to his presence. To them, he was just another person enjoying the beauty of the day. He wondered with faint amusement how they'd react if they knew he served a deity intent on destroying their entire world. Humans were such fools sometimes. It made him wonder why he so often went out of his way to protect them from needless harm. It was just ... they were so helpless, and his sense of honor simply refused to allow those unable to defend themselves against the Dark Kingdom's power to be used in such a manner, especially Sailormoon.

His lips curved into a frown as he thought of his latest attempt to take the Ginzuishou from her, at the ice rink. Rather than doing what he was supposed to do, he'd ended up actually _helping_ her win the battle. It was … instinctive, as though he'd had no choice. As soon as he had seen the danger she was in, he'd leaped to her defense. The look she'd given him was pathetically grateful, and mysteriously elated, and he couldn't begin to imagine why. He liked to think he'd done it just because he so enjoyed pissing Kunzite off. The general had it coming to him, what with all of his holier-than-thou airs, and against a prince, no less. But something deeper told him there was much more to it than that, although for the life of him he couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

Whatever the reason, Queen Beryl was _less_ than pleased with his failure to do his job. To say the least. He was lucky he'd gotten away with nothing more than a good tongue-lashing. Kunzite, however, wasn't so lucky. Doubtless, he was still stinging from the thorough beating he'd gotten on the failure to do _his_ job, and Endymion was certain the Dark Kingdom general definitely had it in for him now, if he hadn't before.

He was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a soft, keening sob coming from somewhere off to his left, toward the lake. He paused, brow furrowing as he listened, and the sound reached him again, the cries of a soul in mortal pain. He stood there for a moment, torn in half. The darkness urged his feet to keep moving; the suffering of a mere human was beneath his notice, after all. But the rest of him was drawn to the sound, to the tortured soul behind the sobs, and despite himself, he found his feet taking him in the direction of the crying.

He reached the water's edge, and once there he beheld the sight of a small, hunched figure seated on the bank, two streamers of long, golden hair flowing down her back to pool on the ground beside her. He froze as uncertainty suddenly gripped him, wondering what in the world he was doing there, and started to turn away again to leave the girl alone when a sudden tinkling of music abruptly caught his attention. His breath caught and his eyes went wide with surprise as the hauntingly familiar melody drifted past his ears.

He wasn't the only one who was surprised. The sobbing girl abruptly raised her head, gasping a little as she shoved a hand into the pocket of her school uniform and withdrew a golden, star-shaped locket, which immediately clicked open to reveal a faint pulse of light, as pale as the moon. The music appeared to be coming from it, and the girl's head whipped around, her large, sapphire eyes frantically seeking … something. When they fell upon him, standing not six feet away, her already pale face instantly bleached to pure white. "M-Mamoru-san," she gasped, clutching the locket to her chest and hastily rising to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Y-you're here!" She sounded as if she couldn't quite believe it, but her glittering eyes were filled with a strange kind of hope.

Endymion felt frozen to the spot as he suddenly recognized the girl standing before him. At a lake, much like this one, in a mountain resort, she had been clutching that same locket, with the same, tinkling music hovering like a thick fog between them, almost mocking him with its elusive notes. He _knew_ he'd heard that melody somewhere before, knew it held some great meaning in his life, but every time he thought he could grasp the memory, it slipped away again, almost mocking him for his efforts. Frankly, it was beginning to piss him off.

"I've seen you before," he told her, his voice a low growl as his hands tightened into fists at his sides. "You were at the resort, and you were holding that locket." He took a few steps toward her, and she hastily backed away, suddenly frightened. "Who are you?" he demanded harshly. "You seem very familiar to me, but I can't imagine why."

She blinked away her tears. "You really don't remember," she whispered. "D-do I mean so little to you as that?" She took a deep, shuddering breath, wiping away more tears with a shaking hand. "I'm Odango Atama. _You_ gave me that name. You always torment me and call me names a-and now you … and now you don't remember me!" She turned away from him as her shoulders once more began to heave with the force of her sobs.

Endymion froze, his pupils dilating as some of her words suddenly struck home, bringing to the surface of his mind a memory, so faint and tattered it might not have even been real. But somehow, he knew it was. "Odango … Atama ..." he repeated in a nearly breathless whisper, dark eyes boring into her back with an intensity that made her shudder, even though she wasn't even looking at him. "Odango Atama," he repeated to himself. "Tsukino Usagi ..."

Her head whipped around and she stared right into his eyes, her own wide with shock and glittering with tears. "Y-you remember my name?" she breathed, unconsciously moving closer to him until she stood not one foot away, gazing up at him hopefully. "M-Mamoru-san?"

He blinked, and abruptly the memory faded into the back of his mind. "Mamoru? My name is Endymion. _Prince_ Endymion," he informed her haughtily.

She blinked. "Oh," she stuttered. "I … uh … I-I'm sorry."

His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to speak, but froze as someone's voice abruptly invaded his mind. It was Queen Beryl, demanding that he return … and she was _not_ happy, judging by the volume of her mental shout. It was loud enough to make him physically wince. Without another word, he turned to stalk away, knowing he'd better get back _right now_ if he wanted to live to see another day. This time, even he might not be lucky enough to escape a sound lashing.

"Wait!" Usagi suddenly cried, leaping forward in spite of herself to latch her hands around his wrist. To be so close to him, to be simply _talking_ to him instead of duking it out over that stupid crystal, how could she just let him walk away? She had the awful, sinking feeling that if she let him go now, she'd never see him again. "Where are you going?" she demanded, hating the quiver in her voice but unable to help herself. The thought of him leaving her again was just too much to take. "Stay, please? I-I'll buy you a milkshake at the arcade."

Endymion hardly paid attention to the girl's words; he was too distracted by the soft little hands that, even though the fabric of his shirt, seemed to sear his icy skin with heat like the sun. A fiery shock raced up his arm and throughout his body to settle somewhere deep in his soul. He'd never experienced anything remotely like it, and he stared with stunned wonder down at Usagi's pleading expression. _Lovely,_ a little corner of his mind whispered, making him blink at the realization. _So beautiful … and so familiar … like something from a dream._

Slowly, carefully—hardly aware of what he was doing—he brought his hand up to touch her face, and she released a soft gasp at the contact, her eyes starting to brim again. He traced the soft lines of her face with gentle fingers, letting her tears trail over them as he brushed the shining drops away. His thumb grazed her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips, which parted slightly, and his heart was suddenly pounding.

As though reliving a memory, he slowly leaned in, his quickened breath dancing across her face to mingle with her sweet sigh. He suddenly wanted to taste those lips. Like a man dying of thirst seeks the smallest drop of water, so he sought the briefest touch of her soft mouth against his own ...

"Prince Endymion, you have been summoned to Beryl's court! Why have you not attended yet? The queen does not like to be kept waiting!" a harsh, demanding voice barked from behind him. The spell now broken, thoroughly shattered like a most fragile crystal, Endymion came abruptly to his senses and whirled with a snarl—half of grief for a moment lost, and half of helpless rage—to face the intruder. He was hardly surprised to see Kunzite standing there, smirking at him in all his arrogant glory.

From behind him, he heard Usagi give a little cry of dismay and half turned to her. She was staring at the general with horrified recognition dawning in her eyes, and he wondered vaguely where in the world she would have seen him before. Was she, perhaps, one of the humans who had been attacked by him in the past? The thought of her trembling, helpless and hopeless, before Kunzite's cruelty, suddenly filled the prince with a burning rage. "Run. _Now_," he commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. When she hesitated, obviously unwilling to let him face Kunzite alone, his eyes softened ever-so-slightly. "For your own safety, leave this place. Please," he added softly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

She seemed startled by those words, and her eyes met his once more, conveying emotions and feelings he could hardly put a name to. Unbeknownst to him, his own black-eyed gaze had begun to brighten ever-so-lightly. Abruptly, she turned and sprinted away, hair flowing behind her, and Endymion turned to face Kunzite coldly. The general was watching him with a mixture of surprise and loathing on his face. "Well, well, do my eyes deceive me?" he sneered. "Is it possible that the almighty Prince Endymion has fallen in _love_ with a _human_?"

"Don't be absurd," Endymion sneered. "Whatever lies between you and I does not need to involve anyone else. This is _our_ fight."

He sneered. "Is that so? Well, as much as I would love to take you on here and now, Beryl is expecting _both_ of us in court, all on one piece. Even _I'm_ not insane enough to break the cardinal rule of disobeying her orders! But I am watching you very closely, little prince, and if you make one false move, your head belongs to _me_. Traitors are not tolerated within the Dark Kingdom."

Endymion's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw ached. But for some reason, he could bring himself to neither deny nor admit the open accusation.


	2. Two

_Chapter Two_

Usagi sprinted down the sidewalk away from the two antagonists, fighting the insane urge to henshin and go back to help Mamoru—No, _Endymion_—fight against Kunzite. But she knew that action was suicidal; he was still Sailormoon's enemy, after all, even if he hadn't lifted a hand to harm her as Usagi. No doubt if Sailormoon showed up, they'd simply team up against her and steal the Ginzuishou and _then_ turn on each other. If they didn't kill her after that, the other Senshi assuredly would.

But he had _remembered!_ The knowledge was exhilarating. For a brief, shining moment, she had seen something in Mamoru's—_not_ Endymion's—eyes that made her heart pound crazily in her throat even now. Recognition, astonishment … _love_. He'd been about to kiss her, she was _sure_ of it! If Kunzite hadn't shown up with his typically lousy timing—a fact that made her mad enough to want to henshin and go moondust him, anyway—Mamoru would have kissed her. And if he had, she was _sure_ he would have remembered her, would have remembered _everything_. And she would have her Mamo-chan back again.

_He sent me away. He could have just ignored me, but he wanted to make sure I was safe before he started anything,_ she thought elatedly, hugging herself as she slowed to a walk. Such an action only proved that, somewhere deep inside of him, he still cared for her. Didn't it? And not because she was the princess—he didn't even remember that part of her—but just as … Usagi. _And now that he remembers me, will he come back again?_ she wondered. _If he does, what happens next? Will he seek me out? What should I do if he does that? I … I don't know if it's safe for me to see him as long as he still works for the Dark Kingdom, but how can I pass up the chance?_

She was so confused. It was all too much to think about on her own. But she knew some people who could help her work through it. So, pausing under the protective canopy of a willow tree, Usagi pulled out her communicator and—for the first time ever in the history of the Sailor Senshi—called an emergency meeting at the shrine.

* * *

It's really quite funny, she later mused with smug satisfaction, the expressions a human face can make when one is shocked into outright stupefaction. The Senshi's reactions had ranged from open suspicion—this being Ami, who suspected the "emergency" was nothing more than the bookstore running out of the latest edition of the Sailor V manga—to the bewildered expression of a deer that is just about to be run over by an army tank. Which summed up Rei's poleaxed countenance quite nicely. Minako looked slightly bemused upon her arrival at the shrine and her first glimpse at her teammates, especially since she didn't yet understand the significance of this occasion. Makoto just looked ready to keel over or start running around in a panic, certain the world was about to come to an end.

As soon as Usagi reached the temple, she was glomped by Makoto. "What's the matter? What's going on? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? Where's the scumbag? Let me at 'im, I'll tear his throat out!" the tall Amazon babbled furiously, and Usagi suddenly wished she hadn't mentioned Mamoru's name quite yet.

"This had better be good, Odango Atama," Rei groused. "I'm missing a great romantic comedy for this!"

"Er … I'm okay, everyone," she replied, scratching her head. "But, I've got a story to tell you, and I need you to help me figure out what to do about it. Especially you, Venus," she added seriously, looking in Minako's direction. "This is your specialty, after all."

"Sure! Whatever I can do to help," Minako replied cheerfully, pleased at being called on to help her princess in any way.

Usagi nodded, then took a deep breath and started to tell the Senshi about her meeting with Endymion at the park. She left nothing out, watching their expressions change from surprise to disbelief to, finally, hope. "… and if Kunzite hadn't shown up, I feel sure he would have kissed me," she finished in a nearly breathless whisper, her cheeks burning as she remembered the heat in his eyes. "If he had, I'm almost sure he would have remembered me. I mean, he would have remembered _everything. _About who he is. About who _I_ am ..."

"But, that may not be a good thing," Rei interrupted. "If he remembered, he might have attacked you again! For once, I'm glad Kunzite interfered."

"You _would_ be," Usagi replied heatedly, sticking her tongue out. "But I don't believe he would have attacked! I think my kiss would have broken whatever spell the Dark Kingdom had over him!"

"Will you wake up, Odango Atama!" Rei screeched. "This isn't some stupid fairy tale, and a kiss isn't gonna make everything all better again! It might have only complicated matters! If he remembers who _you_ are, he'll probably remember everything else, _including_ your family, and it doesn't necessarily mean he'd be free from Beryl's influence! It might only have made things worse, and this time he'd have more of an advantage. I doubt he'd think twice about using your family against you to get the Ginzuishou!"

"That isn't true!" Usagi cried, tears brimming in her eyes. She turned beseeching eyes to Luna. "You don't believe that, do you, Luna? He would remember, right? He wouldn't hurt me."

Luna's soft, youthful voice was full of regret as she replied, "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. We simply cannot be sure of that. Beryl's influence is powerful, and Prince Endymion seems to be gaining more control over Mamoru-san's memories. Or have you forgotten his actions when the Dark Kingdom attempted to steal away the former nijizuishou carriers again?"

Usagi winced. No, she hadn't forgotten about that. It had happened only days after she'd returned from the lake resort, still mourning over Mamoru. Then, as a thought occurred to her, she brightened a little. "But … the man who attacked us was Prince Endymion, not Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she reminded them. "When he's in _that_ form, he seems more gentle, doesn't he? Perhaps Beryl's control over him weakens when he's Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"But he turned into Tuxedo-sama in the end, didn't he?" Ami reminded her regretfully. "And he still fought us."

Usagi frowned. Leave Ami to throw a wrench in the works. "But, he's always helped us before," she murmured. Her brow furrowed. "I healed him in the end, though. Remember? And he'd been Mamo-chan again, before Beryl stole him away. What if ..." Again, her head snapped up, hope filling her eyes. "What if their brainwashing had less affect this time? What if they couldn't get all the memories? What if, somewhere inside, Mamo-chan still lives, and is struggling to break free? It was _Mamoru_ I saw in his eyes, today and at the lake, and he didn't hurt me either time! In fact, today he almost begged me to run away for my own safety. _And_ he wasn't Tuxedo Kamen-sama, he was Prince Endymion! Doesn't _that_ mean anything?"

"But remember, he doesn't know you are Sailormoon and the princess, either," Artemis pointed out. "Maybe he's starting to remember you as Usagi, but it's my feeling that if he realizes you're the princess, he'll turn on you in the blink of an eye."

"Minako-chan?" Usagi nearly whimpered, turning to face the Senshi of Love. The other Senshi followed suit.

Minako sighed. "This is a really difficult matter to decide on," she replied gently. "On one hand, you could be right, and spending time with him could erase everything Beryl has done. He could be coming back to himself."

"Mamoru-san has always been very stubborn," Rei put in dryly. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was still in that body, struggling to break free."

"So I should help him, right? I should spend time with him, help him remember! Doesn't that make sense?"

"Yes, but it's simply too risky. We can't risk him turning on you if he _does_ remember who you are and doesn't come back to us. And what about your family? Are you willing to risk _their _lives, as well?"

"He … doesn't like using humans as pawns," Usagi whispered hopelessly.

"But the rest of the Dark Kingdom could care less, and what makes you think he wouldn't report his discoveries to Beryl? She'd have youma swarming your house before he even finished talking, and _they_ would have no moral debate with using anyone in your family to get to you."

"Not to mention the rest of us! None of us would get a moment's respite. They'd be sending youma after us twenty-four-seven, trying to wear us out enough to make a mistake," Ami added practically, although her words were tinged with regret. "I have to agree with everyone, Usagi-chan. I know how much you love him, but it just isn't safe to be with him. Not until we can find some way to discover his intentions. For all we know, he might already know you're the princess and that you love him, and he is simply trying to lull you into a false sense of security so he can more easily steal the Ginzuishou. Even if he seems reluctant to truly hurt you, he is still after only one thing."

Usagi shot one last, pleading glance at Makoto, who had yet to say anything, but one glance at the Senshi's face told her she was in complete agreement. Finally, Usagi's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "You win," she mumbled. "Fine then. I'll avoid Mam—Endymion—if I see him again. For your sakes, and for the sake of our families, I'll protect our identities until we can bring him back once and for all." She looked up, managing a small smile. "I guess now this draws conclusion to our meeting. Thank you for advising me."

She stood to leave, calling Luna after her, but Rei's hand on her wrist stilled her. Surprised, she looked down, startled to see the sheen of tears in the other girl's eyes. "It will work out, Usa-chan. Believe in him, and in yourself. Most of all, believe in love."

Usagi's throat tightened, and she squeezed Rei's hand gratefully. "Thank you," she replied quietly, before turning away to disappear into the darkness outside, leaving her friends to stare sadly after her.

* * *

In the recesses of the Dark Kingdom's palace, Endymion stood before Queen Beryl's throne, his face impassive as she verbally blasted him for his treachery. Inwardly, he was cringing, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Kunzite openly leering at him; he silently vowed to give the arrogant general a taste of his sword later … assuming Beryl didn't blast him through the wall beforehand.

"What made you think you could get away with leaving this land without my specific permission?" the queen snarled, her snake-like eyes flashing coldly. "You may be a prince, but might I remind you that I am your _queen_, and my word is law and is to be obeyed as such! You are hereby confined to your quarters until I can think up a suitable punishment. You are dismissed."

Tight-lipped and silent, the dark prince turned and stalked from the throne room, Kunzite's malicious laughter echoing mockingly after him. He sprawled on his back on the too-hard mattress of his bed, staring into the black nothingness stretching above him in place of a ceiling. Mysterious shapes glided through shifting shadow, taunting whispers echoing faintly in the air around him. These were the children of the Dark Kingdom, and they were well aware that Beryl's favorite pet was in trouble. Jealousy of Endymion's high position in court gave way to malicious glee at what the queen might do to him for such flagrant disobedience, whispering horrible descriptions of the kinds of punishment Beryl favored using.

Endymion barely heard any of it. His thoughts were elsewhere, on a certain odango-headed young lady, and of how he might be able to sneak out to see her again. "Tsukino Usagi, " he whispered to himself, frowning thoughtfully. This second meeting with her had left him feeling disturbed in some way. She was so familiar to him, and it wasn't because of their last meeting at the mountain lake. No, this feeling went deeper, and he felt as though there should be something more to go along with it, like some kind of a memory had been yanked from his mind, leaving a gaping hole in its place.

He didn't like that impression at all.

Blinking slowly, he finally became aware of the taunting shadows surrounding him, still whispering, and in a moment, his expression became murderous as he raised a hand and fired a powerful chi blast into the inky blackness. With loud shrieks and wails like a hundred tortured souls, the shadows fled, their fear of retaliation far outweighing their jealousy and hate. He snorted and rose to his feet, making that he was entirely alone, and then summoned a gate. _I'm already in enough trouble with Beryl as it is. I may as well fully earn whatever punishment she's going to hit me with,_ he thought cynically. His longing to see Usagi's pure, lovely face overrode every survival instinct he possessed. He was going back to Usagi's world, and he was going to search for her until he found her again. Then, he was going to find the answers his heart longed to know, if it was the last thing he _ever_ did.

Once again, he stepped through the gate, and disappeared.

* * *

Usagi sprawled across her bed, staring out the window at the sliver of moon hanging in the twilit sky. Luna lay curled against her neck, purring softly, sensing Usagi's troubled thoughts. Her purr deepened as Usagi's fingers reached up to stroke the tender spot just behind the cat's ear in appreciation. "What do I do if he comes back, Luna?" the girl whispered. "Do I just run away? That will only make him suspicious … and I don't know how long I'd be able to run from him, anyway."

"If he comes, be polite, but don't allow him to get too close, and try to stay in the presence of others at all times. It's for your own good," Luna advised.

"I still have this feeling that if I can just get him alone and _talk_ to him, he'll come back to us," Usagi sighed. "His eyes are so … dead. So flat and cold and colorless. But when we were talking, when he almost k-kissed me, I could see them start to shine again, to come alive."

Luna sighed. She felt torn, wanting to comfort Usagi and tell her to seek her love out, but knowing caution and restraint were necessary for everyone's sake.

A loud meow caught their attention, and they glanced out the window. Two luminous blue eyes blinked back at them as a white, furry shape appeared in the tree just outside. "Artemis!" Luna exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd come hunting with me tonight," the white cat explained sheepishly.

Luna glanced at Usagi. "Perhaps some other time," she replied hesitantly.

"No, go on, Luna. Go have some fun," Usagi told her. "I'll be fine."

"But, I don't want to leave you alone," Luna protested.

"Oh, good grief, Luna! I'll be perfectly fine! What do you think is gonna happen, that he'll come kidnap me out of my own room or something?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Luna retorted.

Usagi smirked. "Luna, as your princess, I am _ordering_ you to go hunting with Artemis," she proclaimed regally.

Luna blinked, then bristled. "You're pulling _rank_ on me?" she sputtered.

Usagi giggled. "Darn right," she teased. "If I'm stuck being this princess I may as well get _some_ fun out of it!"

Grumbling good-naturedly, Luna climbed out the window to join a snickering Artemis, and the two cats vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Usagi dozed fitfully, tossing in her sleep as she'd done every night for the past few weeks. Strange, disjointed dreams, which vanished instantly upon awakening, nevertheless left her feeling the deepest sense of loss. Still, it was not a dream that woke her this time, but rather the overwhelming feeling she was being watched. "Who's there?" she gasped, sitting upright in her bed and gazing around fearfully. She half-expected to see one of her parents peeking in through the door, but it was shut tight, and besides, it didn't _feel_ like her parents. Turning her wide eyes toward the window, she nearly suffered a stroke when she saw a dark, motionless form perched on the sill.

Just as she opened her mouth to scream, she recognized the figure to be Endymion. Not that it made her feel any safer, but she did choke back the scream, instead drawing her covers up to her nose and staring at him through shocked eyes. "Wh-what do you want?" she hissed, trying not to make any noise that might bring her parents or younger brother into her room. For their sakes, she had to be quiet.

"U-Usagi-chan?" His voice sounded so … _uncertain._ So young, like a little boy unsure if he'd been naughty or not, afraid of retribution.

Her fear vanished into thin air at that one word. "Endymion-sama," she replied gently, respectfully acknowledging him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. There's nothing wrong," he replied, sounding relieved. "I … wasn't certain I'd come to the right house."

_If Luna knew he was here, she'd be freaking out,_ Usagi thought, reaching over to snap on her bedside light. The clock read twelve-thirty. _She must still be hunting. I hope she doesn't come back and make a big ruckus. That'll wake my family for sure._ Watching him uncertainly, she asked, "Did you … want something?"

"No, nothing in particular," he replied. He had not taken his intense, black-eyed gaze from her since she'd woken up, and it was starting to make her a little nervous.

"I'm sorry, Endymion-sama, but I don't believe you came all the way here for nothing," she replied carefully. "Something must be bothering you. What is it? You can tell me." She smiled at him, to show him he could trust her. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sweetness of that smile, which warmed him as a spring breeze warms the frozen earth. He felt the ice around his heart melt just a little, and within his eyes, a faint light dawned.

"I just … wanted to see you," he replied cautiously. "I remembered where you live. I have … questions, and you are the only one, I believe, who can give me the answers."

Usagi's heart stopped. Questions. He had questions. What _kind_ of questions was what _she_ wanted to know. If he started asking about Sailormoon or the princess, she was in big trouble, because she knew beyond a doubt that she could never lie to him. He would know. He shifted suddenly, stepping fully into her room, making her squeak and hunch further under the covers. "I _really_ don't think you should be here," she stammered. "M-my parents are just down the hall. If my dad found out I had a boy in my room at _this_ time of night, he'd kill us both!"

Endymion smiled faintly. "He need not find out," he replied softly, "so long as we're quiet." He glided silently to her side, kneeling beside her low bed; his eyes were shadowed as he gazed at her, dark secrets hiding within their depths. She thought she could see something in those eyes, something akin to … hunger. He looked, she realized uneasily, as though he'd like to devour her. Or something. What had happened to the scared little boy? He'd vanished without a trace.

His hand came up to touch her face, fingers brushing lightly over skin flushed with heat, paying particular attention to her lips as he delicately traced them with one long index finger. Her heart leaped in her throat; she was certain he could hear it pounding. _He's thinking of before,_ she realized as the black gaze again fixed on her mouth. A gleam of light reflected in his eyes, and his expression seemed to soften. _He's going to kiss me this time!_ She dreaded it. She _needed_ it, and damn the consequences.

The princess sleeping within her stirred, and an ancient memory drifted in a fog through her mind, of soft lips and heady caresses and warm arms surrounding her, engulfing her. But the memory was faint, like the last pale traces of moonlight before the dawn, and the remembered sensations were dim and left her aching to feel the real thing. Endymion's face was close to hers now, fingers twining into her hair as he guided her forward, eager to claim her lips. Slowly, feeling cool breath dance across her face, Usagi's eyes slipped closed.

Unfortunately, the little-acknowledged part of her mind—most often known as Common Sense—abruptly reasserted itself, forcefully shoving the memories aside and giving her the mental equivalent of a slap upside the head. _What are you _doing_?_it practically screamed. _Remember who this is! Remember who _you_ are! Remember what could happen! Remember your _family_?_

That voice, she would later recall with a sort of grim humor, sounded suspiciously like Luna, although at the moment she was hardly thinking of _that_. Her eyes snapped open, and in an instant, she had scrambled away from him, so quickly that she lost her balance and tumbled off the other end of the bed, covers and all. A stinging pain blossomed in her head as several strands of golden hair, still caught in Endymion's possessive grip, tore free. Gripping the blankets before her like a shield, she stared at the dark prince through wide, haunted eyes. "You have to go," she told him hoarsely. "Leave now. Please!"

The light, she noticed with dismay, had dimmed in his eyes, leaving them once again dull and lifeless, blacker than shadows. He stared at the strands of hair wrapped in his pale fist, glowing like fine, golden spider's webbing against the blackness of his clothes. He didn't, she noticed with growing panic, appear inclined to leave. She gulped. "Well … er … _Luna!_ Yeah! Uh, my cat might come in and see you. She's real protective of me, and she might make noise and wake everyone up. Wouldn't want that, huh?"

"I still have questions," Endymion replied, his voice chill.

She shivered slightly, feeling the temperature drop about ten degrees. She realized, suddenly, that she was in very real danger.

_Duh,_ Common Sense proclaimed snidely.

"Maybe tomorrow would be better. Um, at the park, maybe?" she stuttered. Where there are _lots_ of people around, she added silently. She understood, now, the danger of being alone with him. He was too hard to resist, even if he did mean her potential death. Her love for him seemed to outweigh basic intelligence in this matter.

He hesitated, and then, apparently seeing her discomfort, he nodded slowly and relaxed. "Very well," he replied, his voice now soothing. "The fountain, in the middle of the park. Will you meet me there at sunset?"

She bit her lip. Sunset, when people were leaving for the day and the park was mostly deserted. She really wanted to see him again, despite everything, but she wasn't _that_ stupid. Besides, she _had_ made a promise, and she was already breaking it as it was. All the same, she didn't know how to deny him without making him suspicious, and Endymion didn't seem like the type of man to take no for an answer, anyway.

But those were excuses. She knew it very well. The final truth was, she didn't _want_ to deny him, no matter what her friends told her, no matter the danger. _I'm sorry, everyone,_ she thought regretfully, and told him calmly, "I'll meet you at the fountain in the park at four o'clock tomorrow, after school. We can talk then. Forgive me, but I don't feel comfortable meeting with a … with a stranger in a deserted area."

Again, a brief moment of hesitation, he nodded. "Very well," he agreed grudgingly. "Tomorrow at four, I'll meet you there. And you had better show up, or I'll have to come looking for you." His voice held a dark promise, and she again shivered, more aware than ever that this stranger was _not_ her Mamo-chan.

Realizing abruptly that he'd frightened the young woman, Endymion shot her a small, stiff smile by way of apology. "Sleep well," he told her, bowing to her formally. His eyes fell again on her lips, a look of regret flashing across his features and vanishing again. Then, with barely a sound in passing, he moved to the window, climbed through, and vanished like a wraith back into the night.


	3. Three

_Chapter Three_

Luna was _far_ from happy to return home and discover the enigmatic scent of Endymion hovering over Usagi's room like some dark incense, particularly where he had knelt at her bedside. She could sense the black aura of the Dark Kingdom, and the fur bristled along her spine. "Usagi, what were you _thinking!_" she screeched, after waking her sleepy charge quite rudely from her slumber.

"Hey! _He_ came to _me_, furball, not the other way around," the disgruntled Senshi muttered. "It wasn't _my_ fault. And be quiet, or you'll wake everyone up!"

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Luna growled.

"I'm not stupid, Luna! I sent him packing! Now go to sleep or you'll be sleeping _outside,_" Usagi hissed, clearly at an end to her patience. Still grumbling, Luna reluctantly conceded as she curled up on the bed, wondering uneasily if there was more going on than Usagi was admitting to. The fact that the dark prince now knew where she lived did not reassure Luna in the least. She was going to have a long talk with the other Senshi the first chance she got.

* * *

Usagi felt her heart quicken as she neared the fountain, listening as its musical splashing grew louder. She was on time for a change, not daring to risk Endymion's displeasure by being late. The day had taken _forever_ to drag by, and she faced each passing hour with a mix of hope and dread. It had taken some doing, but she managed to get out of going to the arcade with the other Senshi by claiming she was tired. It wasn't really a lie; she had slept very little after Endymion's visit the night before.

There was the fountain, just ahead. She glanced around uneasily, noting a suspicious lack of pedestrians. Normally the park was a crawling with people at this time of day. _It looks like Mam—_Endymion_ managed to find a way to get us alone, after all,_ she thought. _The girls will _kill _me if they find out about this!_

"Odango."

The warm, deep voice nearly made her jump out of her own skin as she turned to meet the deep gaze of Endymion. Her breath caught in her throat; every time she saw him, he seemed more beautiful. At the moment, he was regarding her with a puzzled expression in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "You seem a little … jumpy."

"O-oh, I'm fine," she replied, gulping. "Well, er, I'm here!"

His lips quirked in an endearing smile. "So you are. Would you like to take a walk?" he asked politely. "The rose gardens are especially lovely."

_H-he likes roses? Just like Tuxedo Kamen-sama!_ She wanted to agree, but knew better than to let her guard down. He'd told her he had questions; she'd better just find out what they were and get out of there, before anyone saw her. Luna had been acting suspicious all morning. She wouldn't put it past the cat to spy on her. "M-maybe we just better talk … um … right here," she told him nervously, sitting down on one of the stone benches surrounding the fountain and fisting her hands on her knees. "I have some place I need to be later on."

Endymion regarded the girl. Something definitely seemed wrong. She was acting too flighty for his tastes. It was as though … she was trying to hide something from him. "Are you certain you're okay?" he asked in concern, sitting delicately on the bench beside her and resting a hand lightly on her shoulder. She flinched slightly under his touch and a faint blush colored her cheeks, but she nodded.

"What did you want to ask me about?"

He blinked. She certainly wanted to get right to the subject, didn't she? The way she so carefully avoided his eyes made him wonder what she thought he might ask her. "I was wondering … if you could tell me who I am," he said quietly. She started violently and her eyes rose to meet his own. Apparently, it was not _this_ question she'd been expecting.

"What?" she squeaked, blinking at him.

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Who am I?" he asked again, urgently. "What is my name, where do I come from?"

Before, he meant. Where did he come from before the Dark Kingdom? Funny, it was all he could remember of his life, and yet he _knew_ he hadn't been born and raised there. He felt like an outsider. He was _treated_ like an outsider, prince or no. He did not belong there. But if that was so … then where _did_ he belong?

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Usagi was saying, her gaze fixed on her lap as her hands twisted the fabric of her skirt. He knew instinctively she was lying. "Y-you're Prince Endymion," she continued, trying to force herself to sound lighthearted and careless. "You told me so yourself. As for where you came from, I don't know, 'cause you never told me, and—"

"_Enough._" Endymion's chi flared abruptly in a bright blue glow as he leaped to his feet and glowered down at her. "Do not patronize me, girl! You appear to know more about me than I know myself! Give me the answers I seek!"

Usagi shrieked and tumbled off the bench, cringing away as she waited for him to strike her down. He knew who she was! He _had_ to know, or why would he turn so suddenly violent? _I'm so sorry, everyone,_ she thought, her heart aching with regret. _I should have listened to you! I should have listened ..._

Endymion blinked, watching as the golden child lay shivering at his feet, and his rage ebbed as he slowly realized what he'd almost done. The image of her crouched and trembling at Kunzite's feet clouded his vision, and he abruptly felt sick. What had happened to all his talk of protecting humans … of protecting _her?_ He was no better than his nemesis, to terrorize her like this! Shame—an emotion he'd thought he was long past feeling—rose within him, pushing the anger even further aside, and he abruptly dropped to his knees beside her and lay a hand on her quivering back. She instinctively flinched away from his touch, and his heart grieved.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he softly stroked her back. "Forgive me, Usagi-chan. I didn't mean to frighten you. I would never hurt you. Never. Please … my soul is tortured, I don't realize what I do at times. But I would never lay a hand against you. I swear it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Usagi replied, her voice a mere whisper.

His brow furrowed. "I … don't understand."

She sighed and heaved a great shudder. "Never mind." He helped her to sit up, allowing her to rest in his arms, cradling her like a small child. She still didn't look at him; he could see her expression was troubled. More than anything, he wanted to see her smile again. He reached up to carefully touch her face, and she turned startled eyes to him. "Smile for me," he pleaded gently. "More than anything, I wish to see your smile." His fingers trailed over her lips in a tender caress, and he felt her shaky breath warm his hand. Slowly, those lips tilted in a hesitant smile, and his own smile answered it gladly.

Temptation became irresistible to him; drawing her closer with the arm that supported her, he gently tilted her face upward. This time he would take the kiss he desired so badly, and this time she didn't appear inclined to deny him. His head lowered toward hers, and eyes as brilliant as precious sapphires closed softly as the softest touch of silk caressed his lips—

The sudden explosion caused both of them to fly forward, yelling in surprise.

Endymion twisted sharply to pull Usagi atop him, shielding her from a rough landing. He staggered to his feet, pulling her trembling form up with him, and glared around, his eyes once again darkening to the black of a bottomless pit. When the dust cleared, he saw a figure standing before them, sword drawn and a sneer carving a jagged line in the arrogantly handsome face of Kunzite.

"I told you traitors are not tolerated within the Dark Kingdom," the general hissed, striking his sword against the ground in a shower of sparks, before raising it to point directly at a seething Endymion. "I am here to inform you that for your betrayal of your kingdom, upon order of her majesty, Queen Beryl, you are hereby condemned to death!"

"Stand back," Endymion growled as he shoved Usagi behind him, keeping his own body between her and the sword. "When you see an opening, run for it."

"No! I can't just leave you," she hissed, gripping his arm. "You're unarmed!"

It was true; Endymion wore nothing but civilian clothes, and his sword was not at his side. "Don't argue about it," he snapped. "When you have an opening, run away. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself!"

Kunzite feinted to the right at that moment, and Endymion leaped to the left, shouting a curse at the general to distract his attention from Usagi. It appeared to work; Kunzite now faced the dark prince, his back to the girl. Now was the chance she needed to run, but to Endymion's horror, she stood her ground, her expression one of pained uncertainty.

"Hurry! Leave now!" he shouted.

Usagi took a step back, even as Kunzite began to turn, a crazed gleam in his eye, his sword swinging toward her in a deadly arch.

"_No!_"

Desperately, Endymion called upon his power, and in a rush of strength, he stood clothed in gleaming back armor with glittering sword in hand, pointed at the general. "Do not touch her!" he shouted.

Whatever the evil general may have done next was completely lost on him, however, because something was happening to Usagi that made him forget all about Kunzite and focus the whole of his attention on her, instead.

And what he saw was enough to shock the fight right out of him.

* * *

Usagi knew she was in trouble the from moment Endymion henshined into his full power.

A great rush of energy began to surge within her, and her eyes widened with horror as she recognized the power for what it was. It seemed the sleeping princess had sensed the arrival of her true love, and had decided that now would be a good time to wake up and make herself known.

_No, no, _no!_ This is _very_ bad timing, _Usagi silently wailed as the moon symbol on her forehead began to form, glowing brilliantly enough to reflect off the dark prince's shining armor and in his astonished eyes. Horrified, all she could do was attempt to cover the mark with her hand to hide it, but of course it was already too late. When the locket she wore on her uniform began to glow as well, the power finding its release through the crystal hidden inside, she knew with sick dismay that all hope was lost.

Despair rose within her as she met the startled gaze of her love. She saw the confusion slowly melt into an expression of disbelief as the locket snapped open to reveal the Ginzuishou in all its shining glory, and the transformation began to overtake her. Sobbing quietly, she clutched both hands around the crystal, willing it with all her strength to sleep again. Her clothing hung in shreds about her naked body, half-forming a gown of flowing white while the other half remained unchanged. The pain she felt at denying the power's release was overwhelming, but she did not dare give into the blackness hovering at the edge of her vision. If she did that, she was surely doomed.

"_You ..._"

Endymion's mouth moved to form that single word, but no sound came out. The blackness within his eyes reflected his tortured soul, making her want to crawl into a crack and die. For some reason, even above the terror she felt at knowing her greatest enemy now knew who she was, she also felt—ridiculously—as though she had somehow betrayed him.

And then Kunzite attacked.

It wasn't Usagi whom he attacked, however, but rather Endymion. In his madness, he was too fixated on destroying his rival to even notice the little light display taking place just behind him, and for that much, at least, Usagi was grateful. Endymion was forced to turn his attention from her to meet Kunzite's sword with a loud clang, sending sparks flying as metal screeched upon metal, and she used that distraction to her full advantage.

With a final, aggressive assault of her will against the Ginzuishou, she managed to seal the power back into its home, ignoring the agony it cost her to do so. Then she turned and, still covering her forehead where the moon symbol continued to burn against her hand like a red-hot brand, she fled into the park, leaving her love to face this battle alone.

* * *

"Meet your death like a man!" Kunzite screamed as he struck at Endymion again with his sword, trying to trick him into letting down his guard. But the dark prince was far too skilled in swordplay to fall for such an obvious maneuver, and he sidestepped it easily. Still, what he had witnessed had so totally thrown him that the general managed to parry with a clean side sweep and get through his defenses, cutting shallowly into Endymion's sword arm and making the prince hiss in pain.

"Cheap trick," he growled, switching the sword to his right hand as the blood from his wounded arm flowed beneath his armor.

"But effective," Kunzite sneered. "You're a little off today, traitor. It normally would take more than that to best you!"

"I'm far from bested, you bastard!" the dark prince hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What's the matter? Has Beryl not enough courage to finish me off herself? She has to send her lapdog to do her dirty work?"

"How dare you speak of the queen that way!" Kunzite swung his sword hard at his opponent's head, intending to slice it clean off. But his rage made him sloppy, and with a neat little sidestep and a quick thrust, Endymion's sword found a new home imbedded almost to the hilt in Kunzite's side.

The general grunted, icy blue eyes wide with pain and surprise, as he slowly sank to his knees, taking the imbedded sword with him. "H-how—" he gasped, his own sword clattering to the pavement as his hands rose to his bleeding side.

Endymion's expression held little compassion as he wrenched his sword from the general's side, eliciting a howl with pain. "Beryl didn't send you to kill me at all, did she?" he hissed, wrenching his head by the pale hair and glaring into pain-glazed eyes. "You came all on your own. What will she do to you, I wonder, when she discovers _your_ treachery?" His icy voice turned mocking. "Attempting to kill the crown prince of the Dark Kingdom is treason, after all."

Somehow, Kunzite managed to gather enough strength to spit in Endymion's face, causing the prince to drop him and jerk away with a curse. "You are no prince of my world," he sneered. "You are merely a pawn in Beryl's game. When she has no more use for you, you'll be disposed of as easily as any one of her little pets. Don't let your name or supposed position in her court fool you! You are _nothing._"

"Is that so?" Endymion stared down at his enemy for long, silent moments, before a dark smile that made Kunzite's blood freeze in his veins suddenly appeared on his face. Strong fingers once again gripped long, pale hair and yanked the wounded man's head up. "And what," the prince hissed, "do you think she'll do when I return to her bearing the Ginzuishou we've been trying so hard to gain?"

Kunzite appeared startled, before a mocking laugh escaped his lips, along with a small trickle of blood. "And what makes you suddenly believe you'll be able to get that crystal now when you've always failed before?"

If anything, Endymion's smile grew even colder. "Because now I know of a way to get our prize without any undue hassle," he replied calmly. "You're a fool, Kunzite. You don't even see what's right before your eyes. Such incompetence is not befitting of someone of your rank. It's really quite amazing how you've managed to survive the queen's wrath for _this_ amount a time. Farewell, idiot." His grip tightened in Kunzite's hair, and with a burst of dark power, he thrust the wounded general through the barrier separating the Dark Kingdom from the mortal realm, listening in satisfaction as Kunzite's howl of agony echoed in the deadly stillness.

This accomplished, Endymion rose smoothly to his feet, his face set in a grim mask. Whether Kunzite lived or not was of no concern to him. Now, he had other, more important matters to attend. He had a crystal to retrieve, and a mission to complete. This time, he would not fail his queen. This time, he would succeed in getting what he wanted, and this time, not even Sailormoon would stand in his way.

Picking up his still-bloody sword, Endymion slid it into its sheath and, fixing a black-eyed gaze toward the towering buildings of the city before him, strode purposefully toward the home of his greatest enemy.

* * *

Usagi burst into her house as though all the fires of hell were burning at her feet. Which, she thought somewhat dryly, they pretty much _were_. As luck would have it, nobody was home. She paused long enough to read the note left for her on the counter. Her father was at a late meeting, her mother was shopping, and her brother was eating supper at a friend's house. While this greatly relieved her—at least for now her family would be safe—she was hard-pressed to keep tears at bay. The only love of her life had finally remembered her and was now no doubt out to kill her. Assuming he actually managed to survive Kunzite's assault, of course, which was an upsetting thought in and of itself. All she wanted to do now was throw herself into her mother's arms and bawl.

So, she did the next best thing.

"_Luuunnnaaaa!_" she wailed, pounding up the stairs to her bedroom, where the cat usually spent the day sleeping. "Luna, I am in _so_ much—" She threw open the door, only to realize the cat wasn't there. "—trouble," she finished weakly, looking hopelessly around the deserted room. "Luna?"

Well, if _this_ wasn't a fine kettle of fish!

Exasperated, she slammed and locked the door, then ran to her window and made doubly sure _it_ was locked before drawing the curtains shut. She stood in the middle of her room, unsure what to do next. She somewhat doubted a locked window would deter her pursuer for long. Then her eyes fell upon her watch-like communicator, laying forgotten on her night stand. Hesitating, she picked it up and fingered the round surface. She should call the Senshi. That would be the _smart_ thing to do, even though they'd probably kill her themselves for being such a moron. But at least death at _their_ hands wouldn't be quite as painful. She hoped.

On the other hand, they were safe. Just because Endymion remembered _her_ didn't necessarily mean he'd remember _them_, but bringing them in might jar his memory enough to make their lives utterly miserable, as well. Did she want to risk that? Whatever happened to her, it wasn't any more than she deserved. There was no need to let her dearest friends in the world suffer for her mistake. _Why? Why didn't I listen to them?_ she thought in despair, closing her eyes against the tears. _Now everyone could suffer because of me. My friends, my family ..._

Still, if she didn't call for some help, she knew her family _would_ suffer, for she could not hope to stand against Endymion by herself. Her heart would get in the way, as it had been doing these past few days. If worse came to worst, she knew only her friends would have the strength to do whatever needed to be done to stop the dark prince. She slowly flipped open the communicator, ready to make the hardest call of her life … and abruptly found it being ripped from her hands as a long, slender stem pierced its round face, hurling it through the air and pinning it to the wall. The rose holding it there quivered with the force of the impact, its black petals seeming to dispel all light that attempted to reach it.

"No!" she cried, whirling to face the window, only to be confronted by Endymion's dark, threatening form, which seemed to fill the small room. Before she had time to scream, a sudden, sharp pain ripped through her chest, causing her to gasp and double over as the princess again tried to make herself known. "Not now," Usagi moaned, clutching her locket in a death-grip and falling to her knees as agony began to overcome her. "Not now! Please … not … now ..." Her words came out in half a sob as she struggled to contain the power.

But the princess was determined. Usagi could not fight the transformation; it took her over in a white-hot haze of pain and pleasure, and in a moment, she found herself clothed in the regal gown and jewels that heralded Serenity's arrival. The princess's thoughts filled Usagi's mind, until her own thoughts seemed dim and far away in comparison.

Serenity raised stricken eyes to look upon the face of her beloved prince, seeing astonishment and rage warring within the black depths of his eyes. "Endymion," she gasped, her voice echoing faintly, as from a great distance. She reached out to him beseechingly. "What has become of you, beloved?" Then, exhaustion began to overtake her, caused by Usagi's hopeless struggle, and her eyes fluttered shut as she pitched forward, landing on the floor with a hand still outstretched, lengths of golden hair piled around her.

Endymion blinked down at her, trembling from head to toe. Witnessing the transformation of the young teenager into this ethereal creature before him had jarred something loose. A memory, perhaps, or the relics of a dream? In his eyes, faint light dawned, and he slowly bent to touch the golden hair of the sleeping angel. "Serenity, " he whispered, running his fingers through the soft mass and over her slender back. "Beloved ..."

Then, abruptly, his face hardened and the light vanished back into the depths of his eyes. He reached out to scoop the young woman into his arms as the recollection of why he was there rose before him in a black wave, banishing the faint memory from his mind. It was his job to procure the Ginzuishou, and this woman was the one who held it. Unfortunately, as he turned her over, he realized the brooch was not fixed to her bodice as it had been before. Frowning, his grip tightened slightly in anger and caused her to cry out softly. In response, he held her more gently, gazing down into her face. Doubtless, she had hidden it in a place that only she could reach, he thought. Well, he had his ways of getting what he wanted. He rose to his feet, still cradling her in his arms, and turned to leap out the window.

Within the now-empty room, the rose that had been left forgotten began to change, bleeding tendrils of bright color over ebony petals, slowly turning them the rich, deep crimson of life's blood.


	4. Four

_Chapter Four_

Usagi woke slowly, wondering what had happened and where she was. She felt strange, disjointed, as though her mind was floating free from her body. Slowly, awareness returned to her, and as it did she began to notice several things. First and foremost—and perhaps the most alarming—was that she appeared to be tied up. Ropes bit into her waist, binding her to a hard, metal pole of some sort. Her hands were tied behind her, her arms stiff from having been bent back so uncomfortably for so long. Her hands, pressed between her back and the pole, were almost numb.

The second thing she noticed, upon opening her eyes a little, was that she still wore the form of Princess Serenity, floor-length tresses, white gown, and all. This confused her. She had been unconscious for awhile, she guessed. Why hadn't she automatically changed back into her regular self? Also, why was _she_ in charge now? Whenever Serenity decided to wake up, she normally shoved her way to the front and left Usagi standing in the sidelines, watching from afar. But now Serenity had apparently decided to let Usagi take over for awhile. Of course, it was only now, when she was in the greatest danger. _Sometimes,_ the girl thought sulkily, _sharing a soul can really suck._

"Ah, you're awake. Good evening."

The grim voice caused her eyes to snap open, meeting the black, soulless gaze of Prince Endymion. Gone was the kindness and compassion she'd glimpsed so often in the past few days. The only thing she could see was the cold, calculating expression of the dark prince, her mortal enemy. A shudder rippled through her body as her fear abruptly returned.

"You have something I want," Endymion continued, almost pleasantly, "and you are going to give it to me."

Usagi swallowed hard and raised her chin proudly. "And what if I just tell you to piss off?" she challenged, trying her best to sound brave and confident, even though she could feel tears hovering just behind her eyes.

Endymion cocked his head to one side and stalked up to her, gripping her chin roughly with one hand and tilting her face up further. "Do not play games with me, little girl," he hissed. "You're hardly in a position to argue with my demands! You have your family to think about, after all."

"Leave my family out of this. They don't know anything about the Dark Kingdom. They're innocent."

Innocent. The word caused a shudder to ripple in his soul, but he ignored it. "You are presuming to give me orders?" The grip on her chin tightened almost painfully, making her wince.

"I thought you were my friend," she whispered hopelessly, a mournful expression coming into her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know very well why, Sailormoon!" he snarled, his anger getting the better of him. "Did you hope to glean information from me on how to destroy the Dark Kingdom? Is that why you agreed to meet with me? For how long did you believe you would get away with lying to me?"

"_I had no choice!_" she screamed. "I had no choice in keeping my identity a secret from you. You _know_ that! If you'd known, you would have done exactly what you're doing to me now. For everyone's sake, I had to hide who I was. I hated lying to you, I did! But what else could I do?" She sobbed in earnest now. "You kept coming to me, and I couldn't turn you away. You needed me! You're not yourself, Mamo-chan. You've been turned to the cause of evil, but deep inside I _know_ you're still good. You're _not_ of the Dark Kingdom, and you don't belong to Beryl!"

"_Enough!_" he roared, raising his hand to strike her. She flinched away, cringing against her bonds as she waited for the blow to come. It never did, and when she turned slowly back, she saw him standing there, his arm still upraised and trembling violently as a myriad of emotions passed across his features. Slowly, the arm lowered, his face once again composed and expressionless. With a liquid movement, he withdrew the bloodstained sword at his side and swung it at her in a wide, clean arc. She flinched when she saw it coming, but clenched her teeth and refused to give voice to her fear. She could feel Serenity stirring again, the princess's quiet courage lending her extra strength. The sword hissed through the air, slicing cleanly through the ropes binding her to the pole, and touching nothing else. She fell to her knees, her legs suddenly too weak to support her. Where would she run, anyway? She could see they stood on the roof of one of the highest skyscrapers in Tokyo. It was the lightning rod affixed to the roof to which she had been bound.

"Give me the Ginzuishou," Endymion commanded her in a soft, deadly voice.

"No."

Her voice was equally soft, determined; it seemed to echo, as though more than one voice spoke through her. "I will never turn the Ginzuishou over to the Dark Kingdom, no matter what may befall me." Inside, Usagi was trembling, but she knew, with crystal clarity, what she had to do.

An expression of disbelief mixed with rage came over Endymion's features. "Are you completely mad? Do you not realize I hold the power of life or death over your family, your friends?" His voice rose with each word, as did his fury. "Do you care so little for your family that you would allow them to _die_?"

She gazed into his eyes, gathering her legs under her and gracefully rising to her feet. Stepping toward him, she refused to let her gaze drop as she replied softly, "If I give the crystal to you, my family and friends will be doomed, anyway. But more than that, so will the rest of the world." Her eyes again filled with tears, and she shook her head. "My selfish desires have caused me to make a horrible mistake," she continued on a sob, "and for that I must pay the price. I alone am the keeper and the protector of the Ginzuishou, and because of this, I am now forced to make a horrible choice. The lives of those I love most in the world, or the life of the world, itself."

She straightened proudly, her face a tragic mask of determination and sorrow. Her eyes slipped shut, tears flowing freely down her face. "I know my duty. The needs of the many _must_ outweigh the needs of the few. If I must give up the people I love in order to protect the rest of this world, then so be it." Defiantly, she met his stricken gaze. "If you intend to take the Ginzuishou from me," she finished softly, "it will not be by my choice. You will have to kill me."

Endymion stared down at the girl who faced him so bravely, feeling his heart roaring in his ears.

_… Kill me … You will have to kill me … Kill me …_

Her words echoed in his mind like a mantra timed with the erratic beating of his heart. Rage tried to take over, raising the arm that held his sword, trembling as though the weapon had suddenly turned to lead in his hand. His gaze was slightly wild as he stared down at her, still standing proud and erect, exactly like the princess she was. Her closed eyes still streamed tears, but he somehow knew deep inside that she cried not over her own hopeless situation, but rather that she had failed to do her sworn duty, to protect the world from harm. She was crying for the lives of the innocents who would surely be lost with her death and the Dark Kingdom's imminent victory.

His soul ached for her.

Such a tragic woman. Such a beautiful, tragic woman.

"Beloved ..." he whispered, as within black, soulless eyes, a faint light gleamed.

The sword in his hand trembled … fell ...

… and hit the ground with a startlingly loud clatter.

And in another moment, Usagi found herself being swept into a fierce embrace as a firm mouth caught her lips in a desperate kiss.

* * *

He was hungry. He had spent days yearning to feel the searing heat of this girl's kiss. His entire being had ached for one gentle touch, no matter how brief … and now he was getting what he'd wanted for so long. After what seemed like an eternity of feeling nothing but coldness within his soul, the warmth that emanated from her body into his own was magical. Was it the Ginzuishou, a part of him wondered, or had it been her kiss he'd truly yearned for all along? He honestly didn't know, and didn't really care. He drew her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he explored her soft mouth, letting the sweet, heady taste of her wash over his senses. He felt out of control, but it didn't matter. All he cared about was her, and the strange, wonderful emotions she stirred within his empty heart.

Usagi whimpered beneath his onslaught and squirmed a little, and he vaguely remembered that her delicate hands were still bound. With a thought, the rope vanished from her bruised wrists, and immediately her arms came about him in a fierce hold. His heart leaped within his chest as he eagerly tightened his embrace, holding her as though he was trying to mold her into him. He knew he would never forget the scent of her—like flowers and sunlight—nor her taste, like rich, sweet wine.

Somehow, they ended up sitting on the ground, Usagi cradled in Endymion's lap, his hands stroking reverently over her body and through her golden hair as she trembled under his touch. Slowly, he lifted his aching lips from hers, his breathing deep and ragged, and opened eyes the color of dark sapphires to gaze in wonder into hers.

"Mamo-chan, " she whispered, tears choking her voice. "Did you come back to me? Have you remem—"

Again, his mouth found hers, drowning her questions in his kiss. Now was not the time for talking. Now was the time for feeling, and to one who had not felt anything for far too long, it was a time to cherish. She made no protest as he trailed his lips over her soft cheek to her tender throat, moving downward to her collarbone, to the gentle swell of her breast, pressing soft, compelling kisses against her flesh. Warm fingers followed wherever his lips touched, caressing softly—

A shrill scream, not unlike the shriek of a dying banshee, shattered the pulsing atmosphere that cocooned them, bringing reality crashing back to earth and rudely dispelling the pleasurable haze clouding their minds.

"Endymion, what are you _doing_?" a harsh, grating voice demanded, and before them appeared the form of a tall woman with fiery red hair and eyes like those of a serpent, staring at the two would-be lovers in furious horror.

"Beryl-sama," Endymion murmured, the light in his eyes fading a little as he quickly stood, lowering a shaky Usagi carefully to her own feet before stepping away, unaccountably ashamed of himself. Mostly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Beryl hissed. "Kunzite was telling the truth, then! You have specifically disobeyed my orders to remain in the castle, and have been sneaking off for secret liaisons with this … this little _tramp!_"

Usagi's cheeks heated in a fiery blush at the queen's insult. But she was more afraid than angry. _This_ was the mighty Queen Beryl she and her Senshi were training to fight against? The most powerful force of the Dark Kingdom, right there before her … and she knew she was far from ready to battle the witch.

Endymion, in the meantime, said very little in the face of his queen's wrath. He appeared to be struggling against himself, shaking with silent emotion; Usagi could almost _see_ the dark forces battering at his soul, and she laid a gentle hand on his arm, trying to lend him strength. "I believe in you … Mamoru," she whispered, even as he jerked away from her, his face an emotionless mask once more.

"Give it up, foolish child," Beryl told her, laughing evilly. "You will never get him back. He is mine now, body and soul!"

"You're _wrong,_" Usagi replied, her voice again ringing with that strange echo. "You may control his body, but you will _never_ hold his soul. It already belongs to _me_."

Beryl's face twisted in rage, and her clawed hands tightened into fists as she tapped the tall staff she held against the ground. "And what say you to this, Endymion?" she hissed, glaring balefully at the silent prince. "Is the wench right? Have you forgotten your place by my side?"

He hesitated for a mere instant … but an instant was all she needed to discern the truth, and another howl rose from her throat. "So be it!" she screamed. "If you will not stay by my side, I have no further use for you! Kunzite, _kill them both!_" And she vanished in a swirl of acrid smoke.

"With pleasure," a dark voice hissed from directly behind the startled pair, and too late, they turned to see the wounded general bearing down on Endymion with hand upraised, a large ball of black energy crackling and burning. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long!" Kunzite howled, his face mad with rage and glee. "But no longer! Now I will finally take my rightful place at Queen Beryl's side, and you will finally _die_!"

Endymion, too stunned to react, could only watch in horror as the black energy came hurtling toward him. He knew even he would not survive this fight. _Farewell … Usako, _he thought sadly as he tensed and prepared for his impending death.

And then a flash of gold and white was before him, and a girl's high-pitched scream echoed in his ears, and to his utter horror, a small, frail body flew forward into his open arms, the back of her dress smoking and burning. "U-Usagi," he gasped, holding the limp little form in his arms. Her eyes were closed, her face screwed up in agony as tears flowed down her blackened cheeks. "Why?" he murmured hoarsely. "Why? Why did you do that? _Usagi!_"

Loud, obnoxious laughter reached his ears, stopping the sudden, overwhelming grief in its tracks as white-hot rage shot through him and took his senses over entirely. He lay the girl on the ground with his cape to pillow her, then turned on Kunzite as an animal growl of fury tore from his throat. "You _hurt_ her," he hissed, reaching for his sword and stalking toward the evil general. "You attacked my Usako. You will _pay_ for that. I'll _kill_ you this time."

Kunzite's laughter stopped as he gazed into the eyes of the dark prince and saw his own death staring him in the face. Frantically, he gathered another ball of energy and hurled it with all of his might at the prince.

A burst of pure, electric power met the black mass halfway and tore it to pieces before continuing onward—urged on by Endymion's overwhelming grief and rage—to engulf the general in white-hot flames. Kunzite's eyes opened wide as the fire consumed him, but he did not even have time to scream before the flames had burned him to ash.

Endymion felt no victory at the conquest of his rival. Without a word, he turned and knelt at Usagi's side, carefully holding her in his arms as he silently urged her to wake up. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, meeting his stricken gaze. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, a trembling hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

He felt his throat tightening; he could hardly breathe. "Why?" he choked out. "_Why?_"

A small, sad smile touched her lips as a tear trailed down her cheek. "For the same reason I risked everything just to be with you," she whispered brokenly. "Because I love you, Endymi—Mamoru. I have always loved you. I always will. To die for you, if it will save you, is the greatest gift I can give ..."

Her voice trailed away, her eyes closed, and her hand fell limply to the ground. Clutched tightly between her fingers, its golden chain entwined with pale flesh, a small, golden star began to softly play a timeless love song.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_No, no, just kidding! Definitely NOT the end. Two chapters left to go, folks._


	5. Five

_Thank you for your lovely reviews. And because y'all asked _so_ nicely, here's the next chapter._

_Chapter Five_

Endymion stared blindly upon Usagi's still, pale face, feeling his world crumbling around him, shattering into pieces at his feet. _No,_ he silently protested. _No, how can this be? She can't be dead. She just can't!_ He was aware that his entire body was trembling violently, and he reached out a shaking hand to lay it softly against her heart. He felt not a flutter against his fingertips, and suddenly it felt as though he was suffocating. His breath came in short gasps as her final words echoed in his mind, the declaration of her love causing an unfamiliar lump to swell in his throat. "I love you," he whispered brokenly as his fingers caressed her lifeless face. "I love you. Do you hear me, Usako? _I love you_."

But too late. It had come too late. Now she would never know.

In her stiff fingers, the locket continued to play its sweet melody, and his eyes—now as black as the void of Hell—turned to the golden trinket. He seethed with rage. How _dare_ it play that cursed song! How dare it continue to mock him with its elusive notes, when the one for whom it played was no longer alive to enjoy it? He understood now, the reason for the song. It was a symbol, an expression of the love he and his Usako should have shared. The locket knew, and Usagi had known, even when he did not. He had forgotten—and even now his memory was still hazy on the subject—but she _never had_. She had never given up her faith and trust in him, her deep love of him, even in the darkest times when he would have seen her dead.

And now she was.

The grief overwhelmed him, making him crumple into a ball at her side. It felt as if his soul was dying. And maybe it was. It certainly had nothing left to live for. _But it isn't what she would have wanted,_ something inside of him whispered. _If you die, who will remember? Who will remember her sacrifice? Who will remember her love?_

Endymion raised his head, his expression grim. "I will remember," he whispered harshly, turning his stricken gaze to her serene features. "I will not forget again, beloved. This I swear to you. I will never forget again." And he reached out to uncurl her small hand from around the star locket; the only thing he had left to remember her by, his most cherished possession. His fingers touched the smooth, golden surface of the locket ...

… and dazzling white light erupted in a soundless explosion all around him.

It _hurt._

Endymion's mouth opened in a silent scream as the light engulfed him, traveling up his arm from the locket in agonizing waves of white-hot fire. He tried to let go but could not seem to uncurl his fingers, and still the light poured forth, filling every pore of his body, so full that he was sure it streamed out again from his eyes and his mouth and wherever else it could find to escape, filling the entire world with its brilliance.

He went rigid with shock and denial as the pulsating light flooded into his soul, entwining and binding it as securely as a serpent binds its prey. And that was when the _real _pain began. The evil nesting in his heart struggled against the consuming light, and now Endymion did scream as the pure energy overcame the queen's spell, ripping it brutally from his mind. It did not go willingly, and the dark prince thought that he might go mad with the agony of it, before—as suddenly as a particularly stubborn weed might be uprooted from the earth—the blackness released its last, tenuous hold on his mind and was engulfed entirely by the pure light.

Chiba Mamoru fell upon his hands and knees, retching and ill … but finally, completely whole.

After long, silent moments, he managed to raise his head, and crawled weakly to Usagi's body, his breath still sobbing in his lungs. "Usako," he gasped, his voice shaking with repressed tears as newly-restored memories danced across his vision. Her laughter, her tears, the way her face would screw up adorably when she was angry, the way her smile lit an entire room.

The way she so easily banished his suffocating loneliness just by looking into his eyes.

Had there ever been a time, he wondered sadly, when he had _not_ loved her? He couldn't remember; didn't _want_ to remember. He slipped his arms around her cooling body and lifted her into his embrace, gazing tenderly into her face. She looked so serene … peaceful. As though she was merely asleep. "Thank you," he whispered, his vision wavering and blurring as the tears crept to his eyes. "You've restored me to myself. You helped me to remember, and I _swear_ I'll never forget again. I love you, Usako."

He lowered his head to place a last, lingering kiss to her lips, warming them briefly. Then, unable to contain his grief any longer, he pressed his face to her breast and began to sob in earnest, allowing hot tears to trickle from his eyes onto her chilled flesh. Would he ever truly live again, without her by his side?

And then … something happened.

It began faintly, and so quietly, he thought at first he must be dreaming. But ... no … it felt as though the body of his love was … humming. Not the type of hum made with a voice, but rather a kind of low vibration, as of energy currents flowing through a copper wire, but far more musical. He opened his eyes in confusion, and was startled to see a pale, silvery light emanating from Usagi's body. His eyes went wide as he straightened, and then he yelped in surprise as the pale light abruptly flared, just as the locket had done. Usagi's body was now glowing like a small sun, and felt just as hot as the power engulfing her caused her to lift slowly into the air.

Fearing that she was being taken from him, Mamoru refused to relinquish his hold on her body, even though it felt as though the flesh was being seared from his arms. "No, I won't let you have her!" he screamed furiously. But the force holding her was too powerful, and she was lifted from his arms until she floated in midair in a glow of pure, silver energy. In the center of her chest the form of a shining crystal appeared, and he gasped when he realized that it was the Ginzuishou.

She looked ethereal, her skin translucent and pale as milk, her ruined gown swirling gently about her slim form, shining hair flowing behind her like a pale, golden river. Slowly, the scorches and abrasions on her body began to fade beneath the healing power of the crystal, until they had at last vanished completely and she was whole and perfect. He watched in awe as she hovered there for only a moment longer, before slowly being lowered to earth again. He was immediately there to take her into his arms. As soon as he touched her, the Ginzuishou flared again, and when the light dissipated, the form of Princess Serenity had melted away, so that it was only his sweet Usako in her school fuku laying there.

He stared down at her face in wonder, tears still trembling on dark lashes. She did not move. She remained still as … death. _Why,_ he thought as despair once again threatened to overwhelm him. _What was the point, if her life wasn't returned to her? My fault. Completely my fault. Why wasn't I strong enough to save her?_ He once again buried his face in her chest as a sharp sob caught in his throat.

It was then he heard it.

The slow and steady beating of her heart.

* * *

She was cold.

Usagi floated in an empty void, alone and afraid. _Is this death?_ she thought in despair, straining to see the faintest glimmer of light, or feel the faintest trace of warmth, and finding nothing at all. Was this where she was to spend the rest of eternity? _It serves me right,_ she thought bitterly as the memory of Endymion's face rose in her mind. A sob caught in her throat. _I'm a failure, after all. Forgive me, Mamo-chan, for not being strong enough to save you._

"Usagi ..."

The soft whisper echoed faintly around her, cutting through the awful silence like a ray of light through black storm clouds. She froze, eyes widening, and listened.

_"Usako…"_ came a different voice, deep and soft, in her mind. _"Come back to me, Usako. Open your eyes."_

"M-Mamo-chan?" she whispered. "Wh-where are—?"

_"Wake up, Usa, please."_ His voice caressed her senses like rich, warm velvet, and she felt herself being gently drawn toward a patch of faint, silvery light.

"He is calling for you, Usagi. Go to him. He needs you."

The first voice again, so close. Usagi turned and was confronted with the ghostly image of Princess Serenity standing before her, smiling. "Let us go to him," the princess whispered again, as the Ginzuishou appeared in her translucent hands and began to glow. It grew brighter and brighter, flashing silver, and a soft, soothing warmth began to flow over Usagi's soul. She sighed, closing her eyes with pleasure as the warmth and light encompassed her, as gentle as a mother's embrace.

She heard it, then, a soft and steady pulse; realized it was the sound of her own heartbeat. _Alive,_ she thought in wonder. _I'm alive!_

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind then she abruptly became _aware_. Her entire body tingled as sensation began to return, and she suddenly realized that she needed air, badly. But she couldn't seem to get her lungs to work right, and she choked, panicking as she realized that she might die all over again. _No! No,_ she thought frantically. _Not again … not again!_

And then there was a soft, soothing pressure on her lips as her head was tilted back, and a flow of warm, life-giving air filled her starving lungs. Once, twice, three times, and abruptly they began to work on their own, and she began to choke and cough and gulp in huge, deep gasps of air while a gentle hand stroked her back, and a soft voice murmured her name tenderly. She shivered as strong arms surrounded her, and she heard the sound of a heartbeat close to her ear. Not her own, but ...

Her eyes fluttered open, vision blurry but clearing quickly, and slowly she raised her head to focus on the face of the one who held her. She found herself drowning in deep, intense, _cerulean_ eyes that practically glowed with overwhelming joy and relief. Her breath caught as she stared at her beloved, and she raised a trembling hand to touch his face in disbelief. "Mamo-chan?" she breathed softly, eyes wide in wonder.

"Yes, Usako," he whispered, holding her closer and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"But … how? I mean, you were—" she stuttered in confusion.

He shushed her with a finger to her lips. "You saved me, Usa," he whispered, stroking her face delicately. "The Star Locket saved me. When you died—" He stopped, his throat working painfully as a haunted expression entered his eyes. "Something happened. I began to remember, and then I touched the locket and it … healed me, or something. It broke the spell Beryl was using to control me, and—but it was too late. You were already _dead_. Oh, Usako!" He buried his face in her neck and unashamedly wept. "When you died, it felt as though I was dying, too. Please … please … don't ever do that again! Never die. Please don't ever leave me. I need you, beloved. I love you."

"Mamo-chan," she whispered brokenly, her arms coming up to hold him. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I couldn't let him kill you! I just couldn't let you die. If me dying was the only way to save you, I'd gladly do it all over again!"

Mamoru raised his head to gaze at her, tears sparkling on his lashes. "I won't let that happen," he whispered fiercely. "I will never let you die again. Never!"

She blinked up at him, and then a smile abruptly twitched at her lips, and her eyes took on an impish gleam as she raied her hands to her lips and … giggled. He looked startled, not at all sure about what was so funny. "Do you _hear_ us, Mamo-chan?" she whispered, her voice filled with mirth. "Even now, after everything that's happened, we're _still_ arguing!" She laughed again. "I guess some things will never change."

He relaxed enough to allow a wry grin to cross his features, shaking his head. "Maybe that's what makes this relationship so special, " he teased. "We can drive each other completely nuts and _still _be willing to die for each other."

"That's because we're so deeply in love, we can't help ourselves,"she whispered back, smiling coyly. "After all, we've got a thousand years to make up, don't we?"

His dark cerulean gaze lowered to her lips, a deep longing filling his gaze as he moved closer. Her heart fluttered as new memories of those warm lips so softly caressing her filled her mind, and she held her breath and allowed her eyes to slip shut. Then her brow furrowed slightly as something occurred to her. "I have the strangest feeling we're forgetting something … important," she murmured hazily.

Then his lips were upon her, kissing deeply and hungrily as his hands traced delightful patterns on her body. All other thoughts fled from her mind as pure elation took their place.

Until they were abruptly hit from behind by a wave of glowing power.

For once, the hazy ball of crimson energy wasn't an attack so much as a sort of transportation that swept them clean off their feet with startled yelps and, only a moment later, dumped them unceremoniously onto the cold, black, highly-polished floor of an endless expanse of a room. They rose shakily to their feet and looked around, seeing countless eyes glowing in the blackness. At the far end of the room stood a single, black throne on which sat an intimidating figure. Bright, reptilian eyes burned into them with malicious intent, and Usagi found herself trembling as she gazed upon the glowering form of Queen Beryl.

"Oh yeah," she squeaked. "Now I remember."


	6. Six

_Chapter Six_

"Still alive," Beryl hissed, standing gracefully as she waved an arm before her. The glowing eyes immediately vanished into the overwhelming blackness, leaving the three of them alone. "I see Kunzite has failed to do his job properly. Ah, well. He always was a fool. No matter. I shall take care of the two of you myself, and you'll wish you had never _thought_ to cross me!"

"You don't scare me!" Usagi yelled, but it was a bald-faced lie. Beryl scared her a great deal, and now she was on the queen's turf, with only Mamoru to protect her. The Senshi were left behind, blissfully unaware, and perhaps it was best that way. She knew in her heart that this was _her_ fight, and she would be the one to either win or lose it. She would avenge the Moon Kingdom, and she would avenge the death of Queen Serenity, her mother. It had been a long time coming, but now it was time to end this once and for all. For everyone's sake.

She only wished she was far more prepared than she felt.

"S-stay behind me, Mamo-chan," she whispered, clutching the locket at her breast and silently begging the princess for strength. "Th-this is my battle."

"No." His voice was firm, and he moved beside her and gazed deeply into her eyes. "This is _our_ fight, Usako, and we'll finish it together. _Both_ of us." In a wash of electric power, Mamoru was garbed in the armor and weapons of Prince Endymion.

Usagi smiled, feeling her heart calm. When she felt Serenity stir, she did not try to hinder the princess, but closed her eyes and allowed the Ginzuishou to release its power; she felt her hair and clothes swirl around her as they lengthened and grew. When the transformation was complete, Princess Serenity stood there, smiling into Endymion's eyes. "Beloved," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "it has been so long since—"

"This is so touching," Beryl sneered from her throne as she glided toward them. A crackling ball of black energy was growing, cradled between her hands. "I hate to interrupt, but it is time to end this. _Now!_" And she released the power, sending it streaking toward them like a deadly comet. It hit with a soundless explosion, knocking them off their feet and throwing them across the room, and Beryl laughed triumphantly. Her elation was short lived, however, as the couple struggled to their feet, breathing harshly and looking a bit shook up, but otherwise unharmed. The Ginzuishou glowed with power in the princess's hands.

"You cannot win," Serenity whispered, closing her eyes and cradling the crystal in her palms. "The Dark Kingdom shall never vanquish this world, for it is filled with light, which always shines brightest in the deepest of night."

"We shall see about that!" Beryl, infuriated, threw her arms out and raised her face to the churning shadows overhead. "Metallia, I beg you, give me your power! Lend me your strength!" she screamed.

The ground began to tremble; a black mass slowly formed over Beryl's head, blacker than the shadows, huge and shapeless. Two eyes glared down at Serenity and Endymion, glowing like burning coals, and its voice sounded like escaping steam. _"A final chance, Beryl,"_ the entity hissed. _"My power is yours. Use it well."_ And with that, it flowed like a rush of black fog, straight into Beryl's body.

She screamed as the mass engulfed her, surrounding her in a grotesque cocoon that began to writhe and grow while the Serenity and Endymion looked on in horror. The lurking youma shrieked in glee as their queen was possessed by the entity. The writhing mass was huge, slowly taking the form of a woman before fading completely to reveal a greatly changed Beryl.

She towered over them. Her skin was like old parchment, and her yellow eyes were fiercer than ever. Her hair was a blue flame, flowing around her with life of its own, and her very essence radiated pure evil. Serenity shrank back in spite of herself, her heart pounding in her throat. "How can I defeat this?" she whimpered. "She is too strong."

"You can defeat her, beloved. I _know_ you can. I trust you; now you need only to trust in yourself." The soft murmur, followed by strong arms gently embracing her, did much to restore her strength, and she leaned gratefully into Endymion's plated chest.

"Yes," she whispered, her expression firming as she straightened proudly and stepped forward, looking more dignified and noble than Endymion could ever recall her being, in this life or their last one. She faced Beryl, and within her hands, the Ginzuishou pulsed with power.

"Pathetic!" Beryl hissed, a great ball of black energy gathering in her hands, growing so large that she had to raise her arms over her head just to hold it. "You shall not defeat me, little princess. Nothing can stop the power of the Dark Kingdom!"

Serenity barely flinched. "I _will_ defeat you, Beryl. For everything that's been lost before. For my mother's kingdom. For the life I might have shared with my beloved. For the future of _this_ world, and for the sake of everyone I love_, _you shall not win_._"

With an animal scream of rage, Beryl released the power and sent it hurtling in a stream at the small girl standing before her. Serenity brought her hands up sharply, the Ginzuishou flaring brightly to combat the evil threatening to destroy her. The force was incredible, and she took a faltering step back as it strained to break through her barrier, but she gritted her teeth and held on.

Back and forth it went, as first the black power gained ground, then lost again to the crystal's pure light. Time stopped, and it seemed as if the atmosphere itself waited breathlessly for the outcome.

And the outcome was the black energy was winning.

Serenity was tiring quickly. The Ginzuishou stripped her of strength; she could feel herself weakening with every passing moment. A sheen of sweat glistened on her brow. The muscles in her shoulders were beginning to cramp painfully. She longed to drop her arms, but to do so would mean the end of everything. _This isn't supposed to happen!_ the part of her that was Usagi wailed in her mind. _I'm the _good_ guy! I'm supposed to _win_!_

But, as she had recently been told, life was not a fairytale. And there were times, it seemed, when Evil could totally kick Good's butt.

_No. I _can't_ give up. I can't lose hope. I have to fight until there's nothing left to fight for,_ she thought, as a faint blackness began to hover at the edge of her vision. Beryl's victorious laughter reverberated throughout the room.

And then she felt a strong, warm presence at her back, and the arms of her beloved reached around her body so he could cup her hands within his own. She knew it had to hurt him to touch her when she was so filled with power, but he did not release her, and his breath touched her warmly as he whispered tenderly in her ear, "Don't give up, Usako … Serenity. I am with you. I believe in you."

Tears filled her eyes as she felt his energy envelop and settle into her, warming her and giving her the strength she so desperately needed. She renewed her attack determinedly. And suddenly, in her mind, she heard a faint whisper, _"It's just like you to go off and have all the fun without us!"_

_Rei,_ she thought in disbelief, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her.

_"What do you think you're doing, you Odango-baka, trying to take on that witch by yourself? We're a team, you know,"_ came Makoto's gruff voice, and she nearly sobbed aloud.

_Mako-chan!_

_"Hey, don't forget me, Your Highness!"_ came Minako's playful tone, and Ami added shyly, _"We'd like to help you, if that's okay."_

_How?_ Serenity wondered, as the images of her friends filled her mind. _How did you know?_

_"It's lucky for you Luna saw that rose in your wall,"_ Rei snorted, tossing her hair. "_She told us Endymion had paid you a visit the other night. Wasn't hard to figure out where you'd gone off to. You and I are gonna have a _long_ talk about that when you get home, Usagi!"_ she scolded.

Serenity half-sobbed, half-laughed as she welcomed the spirits of her friends. _I'm so glad you're here. Please, help me. I can't do this on my own, after all. I need you._

_"That's what we're here for!"_ Rei exclaimed brusquely, before adding with wry affection, _"you odango-baka."_

Serenity smiled, and she focused and boldly met Beryl's crazed, yellow glare. Her eyes were stern, as she regarded the furious queen, and beautiful with the purity and ancient wisdom that glowed within their depths. The end was finally here. "For my family_,_" the princess whispered, her voice echoing eerily in the vast room.

Within her hands, the Ginzuishou flared, cracked and split until it was not a spherical gem but a beautifully sculpted rose she held, glowing brilliant silver with its own power. With a final, forceful thrust, the white light streaming from the crystal shattered the rush of black power like the frailest glass and engulfed Beryl in the white-hot light of pure, untainted goodness.

Beryl screamed high and long as the light engulfed her, annihilating the evil in her soul. Unable to withstand the purification, her tainted body crumbled and withered until there was nothing left of her but ashes, which were swept up into a powerful wind and scattered into oblivion.

Its job completed, the Ginzuishou flared a final time as the final vestiges of power fled back into its depths. And Usagi swayed unsteadily on her feet, her energy depleted. The crystal clattered to the floor, and she allowed a small, victorious smile to cross her lips before the blackness rose up before her in a dark wave.

The last thing she heard before it claimed her completely was Mamoru's terrified voice, desperately calling her name.


	7. Epilogue

_At long last, the epilogue is edited and uploaded. So sorry for the long wait, and thank you for your patience. I've been focusing on my original stories, particularly a novel called Shadow King. If you'd like to read it, you can find it over on fictionpress, under the penname Thyme Willowbrook. I highly recommend (not to toot my own horn or anything ...). ^_^_

_Epilogue_

Usagi woke slowly to the sound of quiet voices murmuring around her. Voices that she recognized as belonging to her best friends.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Minako half-whined. "She's been sleeping for _ages_ now!"

"Who knows? Could be any moment," Makoto replied cheerfully.

There came an unladylike snort. "Knowing Odango Atama, she'll be sleeping in 'till next _Christmas_ if given half the chance," Rei commented cynically, which was immediately followed by a sharp whack and a pained, "_Ow!_"

Usagi's lips curled into a smile, and she held in a giggle as she opened her eyes, ready to thank the ever-valiant Mako-chan for defending her. However, she was rather surprised to see Ami calmly massaging her knuckles, while Rei winced and fingered a growing lump on her head. Minako and Makoto were regarding the blue-haired girl with identical expressions of shock, complete with large sweatdrops and twitching eyebrows. Usagi grinned as a giggle unexpectedly escaped, attracting the attention of all four girls.

"Hey, what's up?" she teased. In reply, she suddenly found herself being glomped by four half-hysterical teenage girls.

"You're awake!"

"You're okay!"

"You're _alive!_"

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again!" Rei proceeded to grab her princess by the pajama top and shake the life out of her.

"Hey! Ow! Stop that! Let go! _Help!_" Usagi squealed, before the other three managed to drag Rei away from her. Usagi flopped back onto her pillow and gasped dramatically. "Geez, Rei-chan! Are you _trying_ to kill me again?"

"Hmmph!" Rei crossed her arms sulkily as the girls tittered into their hands.

"Well, looks like everything's back to normal," Minako chirped happily.

"Yeah, but I wanna know what happened!" Usagi whined. "Did I win? Did I defeat Beryl?"

"You sure did!" Makoto crowed triumphantly. "You kicked Beryl's skinny white as-"

"Ahem!" Ami pointedly cleared her throat. "Language, Mako-chan."

Makoto pursed her lips sulkily as Usagi and Minako snickered.

"What _happened_," Rei said in her haughtiest tone, "was that as soon as Beryl was gone, the Dark Kingdom started crumbling. Mamoru-san managed to get the both of you out of there before the entire place collapsed on you, after which we were able to bring you home. You've been asleep since then for two days straight. It's Monday afternoon."

"_Two days!_" Usagi yelped. "What about my parents? What did you tell them?"

"Well, you know Mamoru-san is a doctor-in-training, right?" Minako replied, trying to sound important. "He came up with the excuse that you caught a slight case of that sleeping illness. Wazzit called? Mono … Monucle … Monclosis …"

"Mononucleosis," Ami supplied.

"Yeah, that. And that's why you slept so long. He's been coming over to check up on you. Since he's the one who brought you home, your mom's been letting him stay, and we explained everything to her. You know, about how you and he are going out now and—"

"_What?_" Usagi gaped at her. "You _told_ her? Are you _nuts?_ She'll tell my dad and I'll never hear the end of it! He'll ground me 'til I'm thirty! I'm _doomed!_" she wailed, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Rei snorted. "You'll be fine. Both of your parents have been completely charmed by that guy. Even your brother's taken to calling him Mamoru-nii-chan."

"It's totally cute," Minako cut in. "It's like total hero-worship! He's trying to talk him into going to the amusement park this weekend."

Usagi groaned. "Great. He'll scare poor Mamo-chan off before I even get a shot at him," she complained, pouting as she hugged a stuffed bunny to her chest.

"After everything you've gone through to this point to be together, I'm sure it will take more than your family to scare Mamoru-san away so easily," Ami said logically. "Now, for more important matters … I've brought your homework for you, so you won't have to catch up. It's over on your desk."

Usagi shot her a deadpan look. "You shouldn't have. Really."

Ami smiled sweetly, completely unrepentant.

"Well, anyhow, we'd better get going. Not supposed to disturb the patient too much, after all," Minako announced loudly as she not-so-subtly began herding everyone toward the door.

"Aw, do you have to leave now?" Usagi protested.

Minako shot her a positively evil grin. "Well, we _could_ stay, but Mamoru-san will be stopping by, and now that you're awake I'm sure he'll be wanting to spend some … _quality_ time with you." She gave an exaggerated wink and mimicked kissing noises.

"Minako!" A bright flush rose to Usagi's cheeks.

Minako ignored her. "Well, you know, your mom's shopping, your brother's still at school, and your dad's working. Nobody'll be here. Just you and him. _All alone_. I wonder what you could do together in all that time—"

"Perhaps he could help her with her homework," Luna cut in dryly, popping in seemingly out of nowhere and settling herself firmly on the bed.

Usagi pouted, despite her flaming cheeks. But a determined glint had entered Minako's eyes, and without further ado, she snatched the startled cat by the scruff of the neck and shoved her into her gym bag. "You know, Artemis has been wondering where you've been lately, Luna-chan," she said slyly. "Ever since your little hunting trip, he's been lost without you. How about coming over for supper and putting the poor furball out of his misery?"

A few muffled yowls and several suspicious words issued from the bag as Minko threw another exaggerated wink toward Usagi and ushered three giggling girls out the door.

Usagi stared after them, rather bemused by their stranger-than-usual antics, before settling herself back into her mattress to await Mamoru's arrival.

* * *

She awoke again to a different distraction; that of a warm, familiar presence by her side. She felt the bed dip as somebody sat down, and knew who it was even before the sweet, heady fragrance of roses washed over her. A warm hand caressed her face, long fingers playing in her unbound hair, and she smiled and turned her cheek to his palm, opening her eyes slowly to meet the gentle gaze of her Mamo-chan. "What a nice way to wake up," she shyly told him.

He blinked at her, and she had the satisfaction of seeing him look startled, before the expression was replaced by a slow smile spreading across his sensual mouth. "It's about time, too," he whispered teasingly. "I was beginning to think you'd be asleep until Christmas."

She wrinkled her nose. "Tell me, you and Rei-chan don't happen to share a brain, do you?"

"Huh?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Never mind."

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Like I had all my energy sucked out of me."

"Very funny."

She grinned. "That crystal sure does pack a wallop, huh?"

Memory suddenly reasserted itself, and she gasped and sat straight up, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh, no," she breathed. "The Ginzuishou! I-I'd dropped it, and then—" Her breath came in quick, shallow gasps. "What happened to it? Where is it?"

"Shhh. Calm down, Usako," he soothed, stroking her hair. "The Ginzuishou is fine. When you fell unconscious, it vanished back into the locket, which I have here." He pulled it from the pocket of his green blazer and handed it to her. "I kept it for you, in case your mother saw it and started asking questions or something."

She released a shuddering sigh, clutching the locket to her, before opening the drawer of her bedside table. She hesitated a long moment, gazing at the jeweled broach that had caused so much trouble in her life. "I … guess I don't even need this anymore, do I?" She ran her fingers over the polished surface as her eyes took on a melancholy gleam. "It's so strange," she murmured. "All this time, since finding Luna and discovering who I am, all I wanted was to just be … _normal_. And now I _will_ be. And it's just …" She trailed off and shook her head, glancing up to meet a steady, blue gaze. "I think I might actually _miss _it. Isn't that weird?"

"Not at all." Mamoru wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her close, his other hand closing over hers, the one still holding the locket. "I don't think it's strange at all. Sailormoon has become such a big part of your life, just as she's become a big part of mine. I'll miss her, too, you know. After all—" He gave her a playful grin and a sly wink. "—you look _really_ good in that sexy fuku."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi's face abruptly turned an unhealthy shade of red as she tried to pull the covers up over her head. She peeked shyly out at him a moment later. "Well, I'll miss Tuxedo Kamen, too," she admitted.

"But, you don't have to, Usako," he whispered, pulling her arms down. "Because he's right here with you. I promised I'd never leave you, didn't I?" He raised his hand and, with a flourish, produced a perfect rose. He smiled as she blushed and accepted it. Then, reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a familiar, shining locket in the form of a golden star. "I believe this also belongs to you." He gazed deeply into her eyes as he slipped the chain around her neck, allowing the beautiful trinket to settle against her breast, over her heart. His hand lingered there, feeling her heartbeat flutter reassuringly against his palm. Even now, he could hardly believe she was alive, was there with him. After so long. He silently vowed he would never lose her again.

"You don't have to miss Sailormoon, either," she told him, her cheeks flushed at the proximity of his hand. "She's still right here with you, too. And so is your Princess Serenity."

"_You_ are my princess, Usako." He tilted her face up to nuzzle her sweet-scented hair. "Not Sailormoon …" He kissed her eyelids. "Not Serenity …" He pressed gentle lips to her cheek. "Just you."

Her eyes grew glassy with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around him to squeeze him tight, and they lay together on the bed, cradled in each others' arms, relishing each others' company. They spoke very little, wrapped in warmth and comfort, until Usagi stirred slightly to look up at him. Her brow was furrowed slightly as she worried her lower lip.

"Do you think, if I hadn't been Sailormoon and you Tuxedo Kamen-sama, we still would have met?" she asked. "Do you think we still would have … fallen in love?"

"I have no doubts about it, Usako," he said. "Even if there had been no such thing as Sailormoon or Tuxedo Kamen, we're soul mates. I believe we would have met one way or another."

She wrinkled her nose. "Would we still have fought so much?" she asked wryly, making him laugh.

"Probably. But I kind of like fighting with you. I guess it's our version of foreplay," he teased, just to watch her face turn red again. Then he became serious. "All the same," he added softly, "if anything I said to you seriously hurt you, I am so sorry, Usako. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to make up for all the hurtful things I've said … and done. Especially in these past months." He looked away as shame and guilt began to gnaw at his conscience.

A pair of slim, gentle hands cupped his face, drawing his gaze back to her again. "Of course I forgive you, Mamo-chan," she told him, knowing exactly what he was thinking of. "How could I not? It was hardly your fault. And besides, I love you. I'm not sorry about anything that happened. It all worked out in the end." She paused, considering. "You know, I told myself for so long that life wasn't a fairy tale, but now I see I was wrong. All the best fairy tales have challenges to face and obstacles to overcome. All of this _is_ a fairy tale, and you're my prince, and this is my happy ending. _Our_ happy ending. Only … I guess it isn't really ending yet, is it? It's only just beginning."

"Yes," he replied in a breathless whisper, leaning his forehead against hers. "It's just beginning. With us, it will always be the beginning. There will never, ever be an end."

Her eyes sparkled with humor. "Well, there has to be _some_ sort of an ending, or else we'll miss the very best part of the story."

"Oh? And what part might that be?" he asked, his eyes gazing lovingly into her own.

"The kiss, of course! The princess has to receive her kiss, so she knows when it's time to start living Happily Ever After." She grinned at him impishly. "So … I guess you'd better kiss me now, huh?"

So he did.


End file.
